Recycling Life
by Kimiko Otakuwa
Summary: Bella was a vampire when she was ambushed by the Volturi and killed. Madeleine is a ordinary girl who moves to the rainy town of Forks and discovers she may not be so ordinary after all... and have a few memories that she didn't have before she moved...
1. Prologue

Welcome to my newest fan fiction! I actually want to complete this one, though, so don't be too harsh on me if it takes a while to update each chapter. Also, feel free to review! Reviews boost my morale immensely, which increases my enthusiasm.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Madeleine (myself) and the idea behind the fan fiction!

* * *

Prologue – The Battle

Doors clattered against the stone walls as they were thrown open, no light coming through as it was a new moon tonight. I was unflinching as I knelt at the altar, but my hands weren't clasped in prayer. It just felt right to be here right now.

"Hello, Bella."

This time I did flinch. The voice was high, soprano and attractive, even though it was completely apathetic. I knew who it was.

Jane.

I turned around, and met the eyes of my soon-to-be murderer. My voice was amazingly steady as I replied.

"Hello, Jane," I replied in the same tone. I knew I wasn't getting anywhere as her eyes narrowed infinitesimally, and her lips tightened into a straight line. She was displeased; the only reassurance was that she would possibly try to kill me more quickly.

I had no confidence that I would win this fight. Sure, I was a vampire, and a darn good one at that, but Jane was a monster in the literal sense of the word. She enjoyed torturing others with her gift; to make you feel a pain so intense it was only out-done by being turned into a vampire. I was only protected by her with my own gift which was to surround myself and others with a barrier. Not a real one; but one that protected the mind in the sense that Edward, whose gift it was to read minds, couldn't hear a thing.

It was also what had stopped Edward from knowing about this.

Jane drifted gracefully towards me, her steps so light and smooth that even I had trouble hearing them. No doubt she had learned this method of walking from her master, Aro of the Volturi. I shuddered at the thought of him.

"So," Jane said cheerfully, "I suspect that Edward will try to avenge your death?"

I felt like growling, but kept it in; I had left a note to my dearest ones, Edward and my daughter, Renesmee. The thought of leaving her behind saddened me, but she was young, and she would recover. Besides, she had Jake, who was my best friend until he _imprinted_ on Renesmee. But I couldn't feel properly angry at Jake at the moment. I just knew that he would take care of her; I trusted him completely with that task.

"I left a note asking him not to," I said, shrugging; the way we were talking sounded like we discussing the weather, but the words themselves betrayed just how tense the situation was.

Her eyes narrowed further, and I could tell that she was ready to attack me. But she was holding herself back.

"You know what?" she asked, "I heard that the best rumors are spread by physical means. I doubt your Edward will like it when I dump your body – or rather, _chunks_ of body – on his porch, will he?"

If I could have gone paler than I already was, I certainly would have. That, or turn so red that the blood pressure would end up killing me or something from how furious I felt. That was one of the many advantages to being a vampire; no blushing. It had concealed my true emotions countless times.

Suddenly, something on the edge of my peripheral vision caught my attention. Then I felt the impact of something hard and heavy crash into me, and I realized too late what was happening that I the next thing I knew being pinned by a vampire; Felix, to be exact.

"How nice to see you, Bella," he said, grinning crazily. Once again, the resemblance between him and Emmett was obvious to me, and it was also obvious that Jane had lied to me about being alone. Something about the situation gave me an eerie sense of Déjà vu, and it took me a moment to remember.

Ah, yes, when James had lured me away to a ballet studio in Phoenix, Arizona, only a few blocks away from where I had lived before the whole mess with vampires had started.

And, like last time, I was relieved that nobody else was here, also lured in by the deadly trap that vampires liked to set.

But something that Felix was holding also caught my attention, and my stomach lurched at the menacing fact that the object was pointing out.

I was being recorded on tape once again, no doubt, to lure my family into an even larger trap set by the Volturi.

"Felix," I replied breathlessly; having a vampire stand on your chest and stomach certainly impeded the ability of speech, "nice to see you, too." All he did was continue to video tape the whole thing. I was focused on trying to be brave that I didn't notice that Jane had come up next to us.

"You see, Bella," she said too cheerfully for my taste, "This is more than just a fight between me and you; this is _revenge_." Her voice suddenly changed to something much darker, and I knew the pain was on its way. "You stole my Aro, my precious _master_ from me, all because he wants you for his little collection." She spat out the words with such venom that I was surprised that I wasn't melting under her anger.

Then, she smiled angelically at me, something that made a shiver go down my spine involuntarily. "This," she said – and I knew she was going to do something with the way she was speaking—"Is for stealing my master."

She bent down, taking my hand and bringing it up to her mouth like she was going to kiss it. Incapacitated by Felix, I could only watch. Then, instead of kissing, she opened her mouth slightly, placing her teeth at the base of my finger.

I screamed at the same time my finger screeched off.

She giggled with delight, and Felix's grin broadened as he focused the camera on Jane's movements.

She placed her teeth at the base of my next finger. "And this is for making me _unimportant_," she hissed.

I didn't scream as loudly this time, but the pain was enough to wish I was still human. If I were, I would bleed, and the smell would make me pass out. Now, however, I had to endure the pain of being immortal, and of not being able to even truly _rest_.

It continued this way until all of my fingers were missing, placed across the room far enough that they couldn't do anything but twitch occasionally.

By this time, though, Felix's was laughing after everything Jane said, obviously enjoying watching the torture that was being inflicted upon me.

And I had to endure it all, absolutely helpless. The only consolation was that the others were safe, and I sincerely hoped that after Jane had dismembered me she would go back to being Ms. Apathetic, all the way back in Italy.

My hopes turned out to be in vain.

"Bella!" the voice of my angel screamed. I heard something crack and groan as it as it was separated from wherever it was nailed to, and a _whoosh_ of air as whatever object it was Edward had just ruined hit Felix squarely in the side. Felix's reaction was to growl violently at Edward, and as he lunged for him, I could see the object Edward had thrown.

It was a pew.

Distracted, I didn't notice until too late that Jane had been crouching and leapt at me, her fingers outstretched like claws. Her teeth were bared as well, and her eyes shown bright red with the intense hate she felt for me.

I barely had enough time to take a defensive posture when out of nowhere an absolutely _humongous _blur of color shot at Jane, tackling her to the ground.

It was Emmett.

But even he was no match for a furious Jane. As soon as Jane realized she had not reached her destination, me, she instantly used her horrid gift on Emmett. I flinched as his cries of pain vibrated loudly in my head. Jane only smiled eerily, enjoying the torture-fest.

I had no choice but to intervene.

I crouched instinctively, a growl ripping through my throat. I saw Jane turn towards me, eyes wide with something akin to fear before I was flying at the air towards her. Even fingerless, I knew that a vampire was something to be feared for their razor sharp teeth, so hard they could even cut through another immortal's skin.

I heard her outraged growl as I attempted to bite into her neck and rip her pretty little head from it, but she was so small that she evaded me, slipping out of my grasp, reappearing moments later by what was left of my right hand, which I knew was in danger of being ripped off by the little she-devil.

I turned quickly away from her as she snapped where my hand had just been, her eyes crazed like a wild beast.

From there it was like a dance, just as graceful, but not nearly as innocent. And, unfortunately, Jane was gaining the upper-hand. I was so focused on our little 'dance' that I didn't notice that more members of the Volturi had slipped into the room, outnumbering my family who were only barely surviving because of how much experience they had.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see a Emmett fighting Felix, their grins equally as large, Rosalie fighting Heidi, who was still outshone by Rosalie's beauty, Alice against two vampires who were having difficulty catching the little pixie, and finally Edward who still stood straight and perfect as he fought with none other than Demetri.

I was yanked rudely from my observations as Jane was more grabbed onto me with her teeth, pulling another chunk out. I screamed more from surprise than pain and turned my body completely towards her, once again vainly trying to hook _my_ teeth around part of her and rip it off.

I was immensely surprised when I noticed a brightening in the east, indicating that we had gone all night fighting each other. I was so surprised that I turned my body away from Jane for only a second, but that was enough.

I felt something clasp around my neck, and suddenly the world turned black.

My last thoughts were, _Goodbye, Edward, I love you._

* * *

Demetri lunged at me again and again, missing each time thanks to his thoughts giving him away seconds before he attacked.

Then, suddenly, he stopped.

The shock of seeing him stop made me stop, and I soon realized what had made him cease his attack.

A choking purple-black cloud was starting to clog the room, and the intense smell seemed vaguely familiar…

With horror, I recognized the smell, even intensified as it was.

It was freesia.

Demetri looked at me once last time before running out of the chapel, and I realized that it wasn't just me that had frozen, but my family too. We were all just as equally horrified by what we were seeing, but for me it felt like my heart was breaking into a million painful pieces, which felt more painful to me than being turned into a vampire a thousand times.

I didn't even notice that my family had surrounded me, and I wished again and again that I could die right then and there and attempt to follow Bella wherever she had gone to.

Just thinking her name brought on a whole new round of pain, and I realized I was curled into a ball, sobbing dry, broken sobs that were echoing off of the chapel walls, seeming to match the sound of the malevolently crackling fire that had consumed my one and only true love.

_No, no, no!_ I screamed over and over again in my head until I thought of nothing else but wanting to die, wanting my family to kill me. And then, suddenly, I felt lifeless, without the literal meaning behind it.

I stopped sobbing and shaking, and when I looked up I could feel that my expression was just as lifeless as I felt. I could feel the fear in my family's thoughts, and their worry.

_Edward, Edward!_ They called, only a few of them switching from calling my name to try and speak to me, comfort me.

Reality wanted to be cruel to me, though, and I suddenly remembered something else.

_Renesmee_…

My daughter, whom Bella had conceived when she was still a human… Renesmee, for whom Bella has suffered such horrible atrocities as a human for to the point where she had sacrificed her life to join the ranks of the immortals... Renesmee, whose mother was now gone forever, and had wanted me to live if she should die…

I remembered her words from so long ago, and even though it was with perfect clarity I recalled them, they seemed muted and far away.

We had been sitting in her living room… almost five years ago from now….

_"Last spring, when you were… nearly killed…" _I had been referring to when James had nearly killed Bella in the ballet studio. _"Of course I was trying to focus on finding you alive, but part on my mind was making contingency plans. Like I said, it's not as easy for me as it is for a human."_

I remembered seeing her face pale, and I knew without a doubt that she had been remembering the same thing that I was, but from a different perspective… the perspective of the prey…

_"Contingency plans?" _she had repeated, sounding uncomfortable with the subject.

_"Well, I wasn't going to live without you." _I had rolled my eyes like it was obvious. To me, it had been. _"But I wasn't sure how to _do_ it—I knew Emmett and Jasper would never help…so I was thinking I would do something to provoke the Volturi."_ To me, the Volturi were the ones you didn't want to mess with, but it was ironic that they had messed with _us_ tonight, and ended up killing my true love…

_"What is a _Volturi_?"_ she had demanded of me.

I explained slowly, my thoughts far off. _"The Volturi are a family. A very old, very powerful family of our kind. They are the closest thing our world has to a royal family, I suppose. Carlisle lived with them briefly in his early years, in Italy, before he settled in America—do you remember the story?"_ I had been talking about when I had told her Carlisle's history.

_"Of course I remember." _She seemed to be lost in memories again, but this time of when we'd actually gone into Carlisle's office and I'd shown her the pictures on the wall, of the one of Carlisle painted exactly as he was now, on a balcony next to Aro, Marcus, and Caius…

_"Anyway, you don't irritate the Volturi," _I went on, probably interrupting her thoughts, _"Not unless you want to die—or whatever it is we do."_ I had said this calmly, but suddenly her expression turned horrified and very angry, and she grabbed my face between her hands, making me look into her eyes.

_"You must never, never, never think of anything like that again!" _She had yelled, _"No matter what might ever happen to me, you are _not allowed_ to hurt yourself!"_

I had been very surprised with the ferocity of her words, even though I didn't show it. I then had pointed out, _"I'll never put you in danger again, so it's a moot point."_

She had turned even more furious from there. _"_Put _me in danger! I thought we'd established that all the bad luck is my fault?" _She had somehow gotten even angrier. _"How dare you even think like that?" _

_"What would you do, if the situation were reversed?"_ I had asked her calmly, trying to soothe the anger that had been radiating from her like sunlight.

_"That's not the same thing." _She had replied, and for some idiotic reason I had chuckled at her words; there was nothing funny about them _now_. _"What if something did happen to you?_" She had asked me, blanching at something I hadn't understood. _"Would you want me to _off _myself?" _

I had given her an insufficient answer at the time, saying _"I guess I see your point…a little." _But now I could see her point all too well. My heart was dying over what we'd said to each other long ago, and now I understood what I had to do.

I stood up suddenly, and I could feel the surprise coming off my family in their thoughts, confused and worried. I felt my head and eyes clear, and I understood what I needed to focus on, for my Bella…

"Renesmee_,_" I said, and heard the understanding in their heads right away, even though they were still confused and worried. I would survive for my daughter, and for Bella.

I stood up slowly, and I saw their faces, their expressions matching their thoughts. None of them spoke aloud to me, for which I was grateful for. They noted my determined look, which raised their spirits slightly, and then as a family we left the chapel, walking into the morning sun.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the Prologue! Please review! I'll love you all the more if you do! xD

Kimiko


	2. Chapter One

Welcome to Chapter One! I hope you don't hate me for my prologue… I'm not sure what I was thinking, really. B-but… I have decided that I want to finish this fan fiction. So, here you go!

* * *

His fist slammed into my cheek, and my head whacked into the hard, brick wall behind me. I just stared dejectedly at nothing, the pain making my eyes water. I could taste blood as well – no doubt I'd broken a few teeth.

"I told you to meet me last night, you little whore," he growled. I didn't say anything and wiped my mouth on the back of my sleeve jacket. I breathed in through my mouth so I wouldn't pass out from the smell – if I did, I could only imagine what horrors he would bring down upon me… and my body.

"Are you listening to me?!" he demanded between clenched teeth, raising his fist as if to strike me again. I flinched, and he flashed a twisted smile, his eyes gleaming with malicious triumph. Afraid, I answered him.

"Yes, Daniel, I'm listening," I replied miserably. I didn't even try to sound brave; I let him think that I was defeated so that he would leave me alone sooner. Nobody else knew this side of him; everybody else saw him as Mr. Perfect, popular A-Student who also competed in football, placing him in the favor of nearly all the teachers and more than half of the students.

_Lucky me_, I thought sarcastically.

Dirty, beaten up, and miserable, I was literally saved by the bell. Daniel just glared in the direction of the sound, an ugly snarl escaping past his lips. He looked down at me one last time, giving me a look of pure contempt, and stormed off; I saw him running his hands through his hair and plastering on a smile – he didn't want his Mr. Perfect façade ruined, of course.

Relieved, I slumped against the brick wall, the pain nearly consuming me, yet I held it at bay so that I would be able to drive home. I got in the car, revving the quiet engine of my _Toyota Prius – _a 'gift' from Daniel -when something occurred to me.

I could run away – escape. As I drove home my plan formulated more clearly in my mind. I was seventeen years old, almost eighteen, and I had graduated from high school early and wanted to go to college badly. I had told Daniel nothing of my plans. The relationship we were in – an abusive one – was the main reason for me to go to college. Other than that, I actually did want an education. But if I stayed here, the results would no doubt be disastrous; I flinched at such thoughts.

I pulled my _Prius _onto the curb, and sat there for a moment while I continued to think. I had some money saved up, probably enough for three-four months of rent for a regular apartment unless I could find something cheaper. A few places nearby fit my budget, but they didn't really appeal to me; the further away, the better. Living in Utah, I could think of a few particular places where I would rather be – Hawaii, Florida, California…but all of them were too expensive. Besides, I'd never fit in. You'd think that after living my whole life in Utah I would've gained some sort of tan. It had been a very hot summer with very little cloud-cover, and yet I was still as pale as I'd been for the last – well, if I was being honest with myself – seventeen years; my whole life.

I strolled past the closed door of the kitchen without a second glance, the sound of my parents yelling coming from there, and quickly ran down the stairs to my bedroom where I flung my bag half-way across the room, plopping down at my desk with a sigh. The pain was nearly unbearable now; I quickly poured a few _Advil_ into my hand, draining them down with the water bottle that was always on my desk for just this reason. I sat there for a few moments, my eyes closed, until the pain started to recede.

Once the pain was numbed, I flipped open my gun-metal gray laptop and pulled up the internet. I had some sites saved – apartments that I was interested in, the rates-and-fees, among other things. Scrolling among the apartments, something stood out at me.

_For Rent, $500/month_

_Small, two-story house_

_1 bathroom_

_2 bedrooms_

_1 kitchen_

_1 small living room_

_Currently Renting_

_By_

_Charlie Swan_

It was like a dream come true. A whole _house_ for only $500 dollars a month! There was a 'post a comment' below it, and I took the opportunity to do so.

_Dear Charlie, _

_I am very interested in renting your house. I am seventeen years old, and I have been given permission by my parents to live away from them. Please contact me,_

_-Kimiko Harper_

I typed in my email address and cell-phone number below, then logged-off, satisfied. I was lying, of course, about having my parents' permission. But they had recently been arguing about possibly getting a divorce, and it could go one way or the other for me. Personally, I wanted to be emancipated so that I could do whatever I wanted.

Now it was time to actually confront the parents.

I could hear them yelling upstairs, and for the first time in months, I had to interrupt _that_. I wasn't looking forward to it.

With chagrin, I made myself actually go upstairs, the yelling getting louder with every step I took. Finally, I opened the door. The yelling stopped.

I cleared my throat. "Mom, dad, I need to talk to you." They looked at each other, and for once they didn't glare at each other. They shared the same worried look. With a sinking feeling in my stomach I realized I should have phrased this differently; no doubt they either thought I'd gotten pregnant or something else.

_Oh, joy_, I thought. This was going to be fun.

* * *

I had been right, of course. They'd automatically assumed that I'd been up to no good. I threw myself onto my bed with a sigh, recalling the conversation.

_"Mom, dad, I need to talk to you." _

_After sharing the same worried look my mom gently escorted me to the couch, her eyes constantly darting to my face. My dad sat down in the couch across the room, his expression wary. _

_"Sweetie, what do you need to tell us?" She quickly looked across the room to my dad then back at me. _

_I took a deep breath, and then quickly blurted out, "I want to move out." _

_They both stared at me, and the sinking feeling in my stomach went to my feet. _ _I was surprised when my dad sighed and crossed his arms, a contemplative look on his face. "She's almost eighteen, Grace. I'm sure that Kimiko knows by now that we're planning on getting divorced." _

_I gaped at my dad, hope bubbling in my chest. _

_"Out of the question," my mother's stiff reply came. _

_My bubble was about to pop when my dad argued back,_

_"We both now that in a month that neither of us will hold custody; we might as well let her move out now. I'm sick of arguing with you, Grace. This is the last time I'm going to say this—I think we should let her move out." _

_I nodded vigorously in agreement, smiling gratefully at him._

"_Please, mom," I pleaded. "I already found a place on the web—really cheap. I'll go to college,_

_I promise." I expected my mom to disagree again, but she was silent, her expression unreadable. I was going to speak again, but she interrupted me. _

_"Fine," she murmured, "She can move out." I stared at her in surprise, and then looked over to see my dad's reaction. His mouth was open in the same 'o' of surprise as mine. _

_"Seriously, I can move out?" I asked squeakily. _

_"Yes, Kimiko, you can." _

As I drifted to sleep I thought about how tomorrow my mom, dad, and I would go before a judge and then I would be emancipated.

"Freedom …" I muttered sleepily.

And then the comforting darkness consumed me.

* * *

"Kimiko Harper, as of today, you are officially an adult."

I nearly crowed in happiness; as it was, I was already shaking because I was so excited. I waited until the old, wrinkly judge had finished stamping the document, handed it to me, and I was outside before I whooped in delight.

My dad laughed and patted my back. "Congrats, Kimi; you're an adult now." My mom looked on with sad eyes, and I sighed inwardly. She wasn't happy; that was obvious. Maybe after I was eighteen I could show her that I was living responsibly and happily and then she would be happy as well.

I was shocked back to reality as my dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and he turned me towards him so that I could see his grin.

"So, what do you want to do to celebrate?" I smiled, pretending to think about it when I knew exactly what I wanted.

"Can we go to a movie or eat out?" I asked, trying to be humble.

"We'll do both!"

"Really?" I asked happily.

"Really," he grinned, his eyes crinkling.

My dad hugged me tightly before all three of us walked back to the car, his arm still around his shoulders.

Freedom, at last! I felt like I was walking on air.

Last night had been fantastic. We'd gone to a movie that I'd wanted to see for months and then we had gone to a fancy sushi restaurant that I hadn't gone to since I was a little kid. Then when we'd arrived back home I'd checked my email to see if there was a response. When I'd seen what was there, I nearly screamed with happiness.

Dear Kimiko,

Thank you for responding to my ad about the house. I've been waiting for a long time for somebody to rent it out. I'm an old man now and my life has been a tough one. If you're lucky I'll let you buy the house when my time comes. Come by whenever's convenient for you.

Sincerely,

Charlie Swan

I'd quickly typed a reply.

Dear Charlie,

No, Thank YOU! I can come by within the next week—no, sooner. I'll be there by Tuesday. I've already applied for the Port Angeles Community College.

Thank you again,

-Kimiko Harper

Now it was the next day and I was packing up two large suitcases with my most important belongings—I didn't own much to begin with. My mom and dad both knew of my plans to move to the small town of Forks, Washington and even though my mom didn't approve, my dad certainly did. I silently prayed he wouldn't go overboard with a goodbye party or anything. I'd already said goodbye to my friends (and made sure to completely avoid Daniel), and they'd all wished me goodbye.

Finally, both suitcases were packed. I lugged each one down by myself and loaded them both into the back of the Prius. I shut the trunk and sighed—time to say the real goodbyes now.

Both of my parents were unusually solemn as I entered the kitchen. As soon as I walked in my dad grinned widely and hugged me tightly while my mom continued to sit down, her eyes glistening with what I imagined were unshed tears. I felt a pang of guilt for what I was doing to my mother but it was quickly smothered by the thoughts of finally escaping.

"Oh, Kimiko… I'm so glad for you! You're a real genius, sweetie… graduating early and going to college less than a year later!"

"It's not like I won't visit," I muttered, my face red with embarrassment.

"I know, Hun. I'll miss you anyway," he sniffled.

"Yeah, I will too," I whispered truthfully. Finally my dad let me go. I turned to confront my mom, and took a deep breath to speak. For the second time in a few days, she interrupted me.

"No, don't apologize," she sighed. "I can't change your mind—we all know that. I just wish you weren't doing this. You have a boyfriend _and _you graduated with a high enough GPA to go to BYU." I flinched as she mentioned Daniel, but let her continue. "I won't say I'm giving in… but I can't stop you. I'll email you, I promise."

I nodded as I tried to hold back the tears I knew were coming.

"Not if I email you first," I joked weakly.

She smiled at that and I took it as an opportunity to hug her. She hugged back—it felt like she was using all or her strength, but she still couldn't hold me. My dad watched silently during the exchange.

"So… I guess this is goodbye then," I muttered.

"Yeah, I guess it is," my mom replied in the same tone.

I turned to my dad and gave him one last hug. He held me more gently this time, and I could almost believe that my parents were the same people they'd been twenty years ago. But it soon ended and I said one last goodbye to my dad. I turned around and promised myself to not look back. I climbed into the Prius and was about five miles away when the tears started. I stopped temporarily, knowing I shouldn't drive while this incapacitated.

As I sobbed on the steering wheel I tried to cheer myself up with other things. I was leaving my abusive boyfriend behind, hopefully never to be seen again. I wouldn't be around when (and not if) my parents divorced, and I was finally getting a chance to attend college; something that had been impossible with Daniel lurking around every corner, ready to stop me. I briefly wondered why he didn't know about me leaving, but I pushed it from my mind. After about ten more minutes, I wiped my tears and smiled shakily.

"Forks, here I come." I revved the engine once more and drove out of the city limits, hoping that I would never see the sign saying, 'Welcome to Springville' ever again.

* * *

Thank You for reading chapter one of Recycling Life! I will do my best to update more frequently in the future and hope that in return you will read and review! ^^


End file.
